


The Silver Lining

by chicken_ranger



Series: Sky Warriors Chronicles [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_ranger/pseuds/chicken_ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sequel to The Mischievous Warriors* Takes place on DB Super. The duty to protect the planet Earth is a never-ending job for both present and future timeline. They were facing different enemies until once again the future was shaken with apocalypse. Future Trunks and Goku’s Daughter (OC) ran out of option but to once again use the time machine to go back to the past. Will they once again save the future? How will their children counterpart take their future counterpart’s relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Lining

The Silver Lining

Summary: *Sequel to The Mischievous Warriors* Takes place on DB Super. The duty to protect the planet Earth is a never-ending job for both present and future timeline. They were facing different enemies until once again the future was shaken with apocalypse. Future Trunks and Goku’s Daughter, Tenten (OC) ran out of option but to once again use the time machine to go back to the past. Will they once again save the future? How will their children counterpart take their future counterpart’s relationship?

AN: Since 8 is my lucky number; I decided to post it in this date. Please enjoy the third sequel~  
For new reader, the story in this fic might not making sense to you if you haven’t read the prequels. So please hit my profile name to view the two prequels. Thank you~

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama, Shuheisha, Inc.

 

***

\--------------------@--------------------

 

Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

 

\--------------------@--------------------

Future

She had her eyes closed before opening it and revealed a pair of onyx orbs. Stood before her were the malicious creatures with another wicked plan to destroy the world. Dabra, the King of Demon flashed his evil grin, and beside him was a small disgusting looking warlock called Bobbidi. They were in the mid air as they’re about to have their showdown. Trunks flying beside her, right hand on his sword.

‘Remember, be careful with Dabra’s Stone Spit. It can turn you into stone and it’s almost impossible to revert back unless you kill Dabra. And never let your energy sucked by the lamp Bobbidi has. If your energy got sucked in…’

“He will have the chance to resurrect Majin Boo… Okay, Kaioo Shin-sama, we understand.” Said Trunks.

Tenten smiled. “Thank you for the valuable information, Kaioo Shin-sama. We got this!”

‘Good luck you two!’ said Kaioo Shin as he stopped his telepathy.

Bobbidi laughed as he watched the pair that stood in front of him. “Are you done talking to yourself? Syndrome of fear I supposed…”

“That’s hardly true, Mr. Bobbidi. You should stop talking too much and let’s just end this.” Said Tenten.

“As you wish!!” Said Dabra as he moved in flash to attack her. Trunks turned himself into Super Saiyan and blocked his attack with his sword. “Wanna get her? Over my dead body…” He smirked.

Dabra smirked back as he continues to attack Trunks. But Trunks easily blocked all his attack. Dabra spitted at Trunks as Tenten blocked it with her barrier. He was startled at her ability as Trunks concentrate his energy and obliterate him to pieces. Bobbidi shocked to see Trunks easily beat Dabra. He trembled and scoffed before turning his body to escape.

“And… where do you think you’re going?” Tenten appeared in front of him.

He took a step backwards and immediately flew as fast as he could as Tenten threw her Destructo Disc and sliced him into half. She blocked him inside her barrier and as the barrier glowed and destroy Bobbidi remains inside it.

Trunks flew towards her and whistled. “This is too…”

“Easy.” She continued.

‘It was done. Thank you so much you two.’ Said Kaioo Shin as he contacted them through telepathy again.

“No problem, Kaioo Shin-sama. Thank you so much for telling us too.” Said Tenten.

“Please tell us again if there’s anything occurred in the future.” Said Trunks.

‘Yes, I will. See you then.’ He said as he disconnected.

Tenten smiled as they finished their emergency business that day. She shifted her gaze to her husband. “I wonder if this Majin Boo also existed in the past.”

“Yeah, should we tell them about this?” He asked.

“I don’t think it’s necessary, Trunks. They got more fighter than us. It’s easy for us, so it should be easier for them, right?”

Trunks smiled at her. He’s really proud that Tenten made so much progress this year. She’s more open and optimistic. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek then her lips.

She chuckled. “What was that about?”

“Gift for my wife. For beating the warlock.” He said as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

She leaned closer and gave him a deep kiss. Trunks automatically wrapped his arms around her as he buried his hand in her hair. She broke the kiss as he chuckled. “And… what was that about?”

“Gift for my husband. For beating the King of Demon.” He laughed as they shared another kiss.

 

***

Trunks and Tenten were now working for the newly build Capsule Corp. Bulma decided it was her time to retired from her position and started doing her personal research. It’s hard to look for staffs since they couldn’t bring back the population that lost during the Androids attack. Both of them had their hands full since they weren’t only have to handle lots of projects for the city’s rebuilding, but they also had to work for the world’s government for any special occurrences like Bobbidi.

“And there’s no casualties happened. End of report.” Said Tenten to her phone, while playing with the telephone’s wire.

“… I don’t mean to doubt you Mrs. Brief. But are you telling me a 1001 Nights Tale?” Said the person on the other line.

“Why do you think I’m story telling you, President?” She huffed as she narrowed her eyes.

“Because you did begin your story with ‘once upon a time’ and all these warlocks, genie and magic lamps doesn’t make sense to me.”

“Well, you already knew the oddities that happened in this world, so why this sounds strange to you? Or… President… you’re not going to say I’m lying right?”

He laughed at the other line. “No way Mrs. Brief! I wouldn’t dare!”

She smirked. “I’m sure you would. Then, that ends my report, President Armstrong.”

“Sure. Please come for teatime tomorrow with your husband. I’ve got something important to talk about.”

“Okay. See you tomorrow.” Tenten was about to hang up.

“Oh, by the way Mrs. Brief.”

“What is it?”

“I found a good book during my visit to the South Eastern. I have sent my staff to deliver it to your office. I want you to read it.”

“Sure. Thank you so much for your attention President Armstrong.” She sincerely uttered her gratitude before hang up the phone. He never forgot to buy them something whenever he makes a visit to another country.

And now she’s really regretted her words. She stared at the sex bible called ‘Kama Sutra’ in front of her. She didn’t have any idea when she’s opening the book until she saw the image on the first page. She slammed it close immediately and has this urge to fly straight to the World Government’s HQ to kill Armstrong with her own hand. Putting his position as a president aside, that man had a pervert side and love to send them so many ridiculous things. Not long after their wedding, he sent them a confidential video about the nuclear plant in the North City. He told them to watch it immediately in a secure place and burn it afterwards so not a single soul beside them could access it. Trunks and Tenten obeyed and watched it in a locked room in their lab. The so-called confidential video did begin with a scene of nuclear being released but the next thing they saw on the video was adult video. Trunks was furious and burnt the video immediately while Tenten yelled at him on the phone using his personal military line. He just laughed about it and told them it’s his brilliant idea to make them having privacy in between their busy schedules. Well, they ended up having their ‘private time’ afterwards inside the lock room though.

Tenten sighed. She tapped her chin, thinking a way to get rid of the book. There’s no way she lets Trunks see this since this will give him more ‘ideas’. She should burn it. She was about to take the book when she felt something patted her shoulder.

“Honey, what is that?”

Speaking of the devil.

Tenten immediately took the book and hide it behind her. “Nothing, it’s just a book from a friend.”

“About what?” He asked.

“It’s a… biology! Yes, a biology book.” She forced a smile.

“Oh, I like biology, can I see it?” His face brightened.

Why Trunks has to be Mr. Want-to-know-everything at a time like this? She once again forced a smile and shook her head. “No.”

He pouted. “Why?”

“Because I said so.” She said while walked away with the book in her hand. To her dismay, Trunks was following her. She grunted.

“Now I’m really curious. Can you at least show me a glimpse?”

Tenten stopped and flash him the book before hides it again. “There, a glimpse.”

“That’s too fast, Honey…”

“You said a glimpse, right?”

He trapped her in between his arms. “No secrets between husband and wife, right?”

“I’m not lying when I say it’s a biology book.” She insisted. Trunks didn’t say anything but opened his palm, gesturing her to give him the book.

She rolled her eyes and finally gave him the book. Trunks opened the book as she crossed her arms before her, tapping her finger on her other arm. His eyes widened after seeing pages after pages. He chuckled. “It’s indeed a biology book, Honey.”

She nodded. “Yeah, happy? You can have it since you love ‘biology’. It’s from Armstrong.” She said before walking away, but Trunks stopped her.

“Then let’s have a biology lesson, Honey. Why don’t we try number… 21?” He asked with a seducing tone.

Tenten smiled while circling her arms around his neck. “Well, I’d love to. But since I’m in charge of human resource department, I might as well give Mr. President a warning letter for ‘sneaking’ during working hours.”

Trunks steal a kiss on her lips. “That’s scary, Mrs. Secetary.”

 

***

They finished their works that day. Tenten plopped down in her comfortable bed. She rested her eyes a moment before smiled and took her Dalmatian doll and hugged it close to her chest.

“I miss you so much Puppy! I’m sorry for leaving you alone all day today.” She said, as she adored the doll’s cute face. The doll was one of her most valuable thing she cherished. It was the doll that made her realized Trunks’s feeling towards her. Trunks however drew the spiders all around because the childish jealousy he felt towards the doll. She chuckled at the memory.

Suddenly the doll was missing from her hand and Trunks already hovered her and kissed her before she had a chance to comprehend what’s going on. He rubbed his tongue on her lips, begging for entrance. She smiled in between their kiss and opened her mouth. She fought for dominance but he didn’t give her the chance to take over as he held both of her hands on her sides. She tasted so sweet that he wished this moment could last forever. They broke their kiss as they gasped for breath.

“You miss that stupid doll but you don’t miss me?

She frowned. “Your desk was just right across mine and I was looking at you the whole day that I’m starting to getting bored of you.”

He pouted. “You still have forever to look at me yet you bored of me already?”

She smirked. “That is unless you give me some sight to see everyday.”

He released her hands while tilted his head. “Such as?”

Tenten didn’t immediately answer him as she trace her finger from his chest and stopped at his pants. “You love me, right?” She asked, smirking.

He kissed her again. “More than everything…” He put both of his hands on her hip.

“Then you’ll do everything for me, right?” She said as she unbuckled his belt.

“Everything in my power…” He smiled as he kissed her lips. He sneakily slides one hand inside her shirt.  
Tenten deepened their kiss as she ran her hands through his lavender hair. Their tongue danced languorously against each other. He moved his lips to bit the skin on her neck that earned a moan from her. She ran her fingers on his shirt and slowly unbuttoned it. He retracted his lips from her for a moment as he traced his finger and slowly lifted her shirt from her head. When he tossed her shirt aside, she did the same with his shirt. He immediately savored her exposed neck and shoulder before back with her lips. “So… number 21?” He said in between their kisses. She chuckled and kissed him back.

 

***

Tenten felt so happy that day. She’s in a good mood and essentially finished her documents. She enjoyed the ‘number 21’ and they had a wonderful time last night. She should be thankful to Armstrong, but of course she would never verbally admit it to the pervert president. That aside, Trunks was especially amusing today. She looked up to see him having a foul mood. She dressed him like Gurus that day, not forgetting to put extra beard and mustache on his face. The book Armstrong gave her did give her the idea to dress him ala South Eastern. She thanked Piccolo for this ‘dressing up’ ability. He’s been itched to take off his turban but she threatened him every time he tried to take it off.

He rolled his eyes again as he heard her chuckled. “Ha ha ha… Happy now, honey?” He said mockingly.

“Very much, honey. I love you.” She replied as she took his picture with her cell phone. She will put it up as her wallpaper. Trunks just smooched his lips towards her in return. Now she was thinking how she should dress him tomorrow. She spun her chair as she looking at the clouds, noticing some of them shaped like birds. She suddenly remembered her father’s favorite nickname for her. ‘I wonder how were the three little birds doing in the past?’ She thought as she smiled at the memory of baby her, Goten and Trunks. She stood from her seat to have a good look on the cloud. She chuckled at the memory when she visited them two years ago to report their victories over the Androids and Cell.

 

***  
(Flashback)

They landed in Bulma’s backyard and jumped down from the time machine. Tenten enjoyed the sight of the West City in the past. It’s ironic to say they still have to catch up the rebuilding with the past. They knocked the door and saw Bulma emerged from the door. She immediately jumped to hug them and pulled them to the living room to listening to their story. She congratulated them for finally beating the androids and Cell for once and all. But the wedding news was the one that made her jumped from her seat. She couldn’t hold her excitement as she excused her to make a phone call. She was back no long after that.

“Tenten, I have called your family to come over. They must be ecstatic to see you.” Said Bulma.

“Thank you so much Bulma-san.” She smiled. She just saw her family ascending to heaven that day, so she was beyond happy to see them again.

“It’s ‘Mother’ now, right?” Bulma teased.

She giggled. “Yeah, I’m sorry, Mother. I’m still not used to it.”

Trunks took a sip on his tea before asking. “Where’s Father?”

Bulma shrugged. “The usual thing, training.”

“I wanted to see him after this.” He said.

Tenten had to go and greet Vegeta, but before that… “Mother, can I see little Trunks?”

Bulma immediately shook her head. “I wouldn’t suggest that.”

“Eh? Why?”

“He’s in a critical phase where he’s curious about everything. Since he’s no longer a baby, maybe he would remember your faces and would pester me with questions about who you really are. I’m really sorry, but I think it’s best for you two to not meeting your past-selves.” She explained.

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Tenten pouted. She’s disappointed, but that can’t be help.

Trunks smirked as he leaned closer to her. “I thought you like this big baby more than that little baby?” He sneered.

Tenten chuckled and playfully pushed him. “Big baby is not cute anymore.”

Before Trunks could reply her, they heard a little footsteps heading towards their room. “Mom!! My toy is broken!!” 

Bulma paled out. Tenten and Trunks raced from their seat and escaped the room from the window.

Little Trunks brought his robot toy to his Mother and noticed 3 sets of cup on the table. “Do we have guests?”

Bulma forced a smile. “Y-yeah.”

“Who’s coming Mom?”

“Old friend of mine, they’re home already.”

“Wow! Is that a sword!?”. Bulma slowly turned her head to see Trunks’ sword near the couch. Little Trunks run towards the sword.

(Outside the window) 

Tenten slapped Trunks on his arm. “Why did you leave your sword there!?” She whispered.

“We’re in a rush! I forgot about it!” He responded.

“Why are you bringing it in the first place!? We’re not coming here to fight and you don’t need the sword anymore!” She snapped, but still keeping her volume as low as possible.

“I just feel better carrying it!”

Tenten slapped her own head.

(Back inside)

Bulma run faster to grabbed the sword before little Trunks touched it. “No touching!” She said.

“Aww, come on Mom! Just a little! Pleasee…”

“Nope! This is really dangerous. And this is belongs to my old friend, so don’t touch it.”

He whined. “You’re stingy, Mom.”

“Call me whatever you want, but you’re not going to play with this. Here, give me your toy and I will fix it later.”

Trunk obeyed her Mother and was about to leave the room when he sensed something outside the window. He turned his body and run towards it.

“H-hey, Trunks! Where are you going!?” Bulma called him.

He slid the window open and looked around it. He saw nothing. “Weird, I feel like there’s somebody here just now.”

(A level above the room)

They peeked inside the room when they noticed little Trunks running towards the window, so they jumped to the balcony above the living room.

Tenten lifted her eyebrows. “Now I know why Mother doesn’t want me to see the little you.”

“I don’t think I’m this curious when I was a little.” He said while scratching the side of his face.

They saw a plane landed on Bulma’s backyard and saw Chichi and Gohan emerged out from the plane. Tenten couldn’t stifle the excitement that built inside her heart when she saw them and called them without thinking. “Mother! Brother!! I’m here!!” She shouted.

Chichi and Gohan immediately looked up, but suddenly Trunks clamped her mouth and pulled her back. “What are you doing! ‘I’ can hear you!” He emphasizes on the ‘I’.

“I think I heard somebody’s voice up here!” Tenten’s eyes widened as they jumped to the backyard, immediately crouched to hide themselves on the back of the building. That place should be hidden from the balcony’s viewing spot.

Gohan saw them moved to the back of the building and approached them. “Tenten!” He called his sister.

“Brother, how are you doing? I miss you so much!” She said as she hugged Gohan.

“I’m doing great, Mom went inside to greet Bulma-san first. Anyway, what are you doing here?” He asked as he studied her feature. Looking proud with her change.

“We couldn’t let little Trunks see us.” Tenten whispered.

“Why is that?” He asked.

Trunks chuckled. “Because he’s going to shower Mother with lots of questions.”

“Then…” Gohan rolled his eyes. “I think you’ve got another problem.”

“Brother! What are you doing there!?” They saw little Tenten and Goten running straight to Gohan’s place.

Tenten pushed Trunks to run to the other side of the building. Gohan immediately blocked them from his siblings’ sight with his body. When Trunks about to reached the other side, he heard another voice. “I think they should be here.” Little Trunks was heading towards them! Tenten immediately pulled Trunks’s jacket and jumped a level above them. When they landed at another balcony, they crouched down to hide themselves.

Trunks chuckled as he saw little Trunks looking right and left to find them. “It’s funny that we’re actually playing hide and seek with our past counterparts, right?”

Tenten laughed a little. “You’re right.”

(Backyard)

Little Trunks was searching for the mysterious guests. He didn’t believe they’re home already, so he searched around his house. He scouted his backyard when he saw the twins. “Goten, Tenten! You’re here! Oh, hello Gohan-san!” He beamed.

“Hello, Trunks! Long time no see!” Gohan smiled sheepishly. He rolled his eyes at the balcony to check on Trunks and Tenten. They kneeled on the hidden spot in the balcony, but he could see their head as they’re peeking at the kids.

“Hello Trunks!” Goten happily approached him. 

“How are you doing?” Little Tenten greeted while waving her hand.

“Say, wanna join me on an important mission?” He grinned.

Goten tilted his head. “What mission?”

He winked and gave his thumb up. “Finding the intruders!”

Gohan rolled his eyes and saw both Trunks and Tenten widened their eyes.

“Intruders?” Little Tenten tilted her head.

“Yeah, we have guests visited our house but Mom lied to me. Saying they went home already. So I’m going to find them!” He stated.

“A-are they bad people?” She asked again.

“I don’t think so. But I wanna see them! So how about it?”

“Okay! We’ll join you!” Beamed Goten.

Little Tenten twitched her mouth. “Whatever happened with ‘I’, Goten? I’m not agreeing to join yet.”

“But it sounds cool Tenten! The more people the greater chance for us to find them! Let’s go!” He pumped his fist upwards.

“Okay! Follow my lead! We’re going to searched them from…” He looked around. “The balcony! Searched the balcony!”

(Balcony)

“Oh shoot! Did you hear them?” Trunks immediately crouched lower. 

Tenten crawled into the balcony’s door, trying to open it. “It won’t open! We should look for the one that was unlocked.”

“Why don’t we just fly?” He asked.

“They’re looking at this direction! They’re going to see us if we fly!” She glared at him. Now she wished she could teleport like her Father.

They took a peek at the kids and saw them still searching around the balcony. Good thing the kids don’t seem to know how to fly yet.

“We should jump to another balcony. We couldn’t enter the building if we stay here. But…” She suggested as she rolled her eyes and saw the kids focusing on their balcony.

“Yeah, we couldn’t.” Trunks replied.

“What are you two doing here?”

They swiveled their head to see Vegeta opened the door on their balcony. God bless Vegeta! “Vegeta-san! I really want to give you a proper greet, but-“ Tenten spoke before Trunks pulled her hand and enter the room. “We have to avoid the kids’ attention. Thanks Father! Talk to you later!” He said as he ran away with his wife.

Vegeta’s gaze followed them before walking further into the balcony and saw the kids on the backyard.

“Hey, I don’t think anybody would hide there. Why don’t you guys search the other area?” Said Gohan as he tried to take them further from the balcony.

Little Trunks gazed at Gohan for a moment before looking up to see his Father. “Dad! Did you see anyone up there?” He asked.

He was looking left and right before answered. “No.”

“Okay! Let’s look for them inside!” Trunk commanded.

Vegeta’s eyes followed his son and saw Goku’s kids trailing him. He shook his head. “Playing hide and seek with the kids, how old were they?”

(Inside the building)

“Okay, where do we have to hide ourselves?” He asked as he looked around the hallway.

“We should just borrow one room from Mother and locked ourselves inside.” Tenten suggested.

“Oh-ho, it’s seems my lady getting pretty naughty now.” Trunks teased her with seducing tone.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. “In fact, yes… I feel really naughty right now.” She said as she traced her finger on his neck, down to his torso.

Trunks put both of his arms on her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her. “Now don’t get me all tensed and turned me down like last time.”

“Or?” She challenged.

“Or, you’re going to get punished…” He was about to kiss her again when they heard little footsteps approaching them. Tenten pushed his face away and immediately looking for place to hide.

“Shoot! What are we gonna do!?” Trunks said as he bent his body lower behind Tenten.

Tenten noticed a locker down the hallway and pulled him along with her. She pushed him inside before entering herself. The sudden movement made Trunks hit his head against the locker wall and he glared at his wife in protest but she immediately put her finger in front of her lips to shut him.

“That’s weird. Where did they go?” Little Trunks wondered.

“Maybe you’re just being delusional, Trunks. If your Mom said they’re home then they’re home already.” Little Tenten responded.

“Yeah, why are you so curious about the guests anyway?” Goten asked.

“I wanted to see whoever had such a cool sword!” He answered with fist clenched, full of determination.

“Sword?” The twins asked.

“Yeah, whoever it is leaving his sword on the living room. Mom won’t let me touch it, but I’m going to see the person to ask his permission myself to see the sword.” He stated.

“I want to see the sword too! Then, let’s go and find them!” Beamed Goten.

“Okay! Let’s go!” Both of them were running on the aisle. Little Tenten sighed and just followed their trail. But she stopped in front of a locker and gazed at it.

(Inside the locker)

“Why am ‘I’ curious about this locker?” She whispered as low as she could. Little Tenten better not opening the locker, or else they’re going to be caught in a very awkward position. Both of them had their backs pressed up against the walls, legs entangled. His hands rested on her waist while her hands on his shoulders.

“Ask that to yourself.” He whispered as panic started to build inside him. They got nowhere to run if she opened the locker.

Little Tenten put her hand on the locker handle and Trunks immediately hold the hollow gap near the locker’s handle to keep it from opening. He could feel she started pulling the locker, but since he’s stronger, it didn’t budge.

“Oh, it’s locked.” She said as she released the handle.

The couple released relieving sigh inside the locker.

“That’s weird. I could sense there were something inside.” She said as she tilted her head, examining the locker.

They started to get tensed again. Trunks held the handle and swore he wouldn't let go no matter what. They could see the little girl put her small hand on the handle again.

“Tenten! What are you doing!? We’re going to leave you!” Goten called her from afar.

“Okay, I’ll be there!” She took a glance at the locker again and shrugged before walked away.

They sighed again. “You know, this kind of thing is really not good for heart.” Said Tenten. 

Trunks nodded. “Let’s hurry and hide in a proper place.”

Their heart stopped when the locker’s door slung open. Bulma startled when she saw them, but the shocked expression changed and she grinned. “Okay, sorry for disturbing you two. Please enjoy your time.” She snickered as she closed the door again.

“Mother! It’s not what you think!” They screamed in unison.

 

***

“I see… so that’s what happened.” Said Bulma laughing. She couldn’t help but to think the whole situation amusing.

“I don’t know we used to have such a keen sense as a kids…” Trunks sighed.

Tenten laughed. “And I don’t know you’re that curious as a child.”

“Well, I’m not.” He responded.

Bulma chuckled. “To tell you the truth, your present counterpart seems to have different personality than you are. Maybe because he still have his Father around.”

“Yeah, lucky boy.” He trailed off.

“Come on, Honey. He’s still your Father no matter from which time he’s coming from.” She assured, putting her hand on his arm.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly they heard a large boom roared outside. Bulma rushed to the nearest window to check what happened and gasped as she saw fire devoured her lab.

“Bulma-san! This is bad!!” A Capsule staff runs towards her.

“What happened?”

“Our intern accidentally leave the power machine on and it’s exploded. The lab is on fire! The firemen are on their way here.” He explained.

“Okay, let’s go! We have to make sure everyone’s okay.” She said.

“We’ll help too, Mother!” Said Trunks.

Bulma nodded and they were running to the lab. The fire devoured half of the lab already. The manager was counting the staff and made his report to Bulma. “All the staffs are evacuated already, Bulma-san. We only have to wait for the fire fighters to diminish the fire.” He reported.

“Trunks! Tenten! Where are you guys!?” Trunks and Tenten rushed to hides behind Bulma’s biggest staff. The guy was two meters tall and quite bulky, so they could hide behind him. Tenten faintly smiled at the sight of Goten. She really wanted to go there and hug him.

“Goten, why are you here?” Bulma asked.

“We were playing around here when we heard an explosion. Trunks enter the building to save your research file and Tenten followed him.” He told Bulma.

Trunks and Tenten widened their eyes at the information.

“So they’re still inside!?” Panic begun building inside Bulma’s chest.

Goten’s eyes started to water. “If they’re not here, then…” He gazed at the lab. He run towards the lab as Bulma held his hand.

“Goten! Don’t!”

“L-let me go, Bulma-san! Trunks… Tenten! I couldn’t let anything happen to my sister!! Let me go!!” He said as he struggling from Bulma’s grasp. 

‘G-Goten…’ Tenten called the staff near her. “Excuse me, sir! Do you have two helmets!?”

“Y-yeah, we have it on the warehouse.” He answered.

“Please take it and give it to us. Hurry up!” She told him. The staff obeyed and run towards the warehouse.

Bulma told Goten to hold still when she’s about to go inside the lab. But a hand stopped her. She turned her head to saw both Trunks and Tenten already wore helmets and drenched their body with water.

“Mother, please leave this to us.” He said. And with that, both he and Tenten run and pierced through the fire. They were searching for the kids’ Ki, hoping it wouldn’t be too late since it’s going to be harder to search their Ki if they passed out.

“Trunks! Tenten! Where are you!?” Trunks shouted.

“O-over here…” A voice trailed off and they immediately went to the source of the voice. They found little Trunks holding a map and had little Tenten’s arm around his shoulder. Both were coughing because they’re inhaling too many smokes.

“Please… Help Tenten… D-don’t let anything happened to her…” He said. 

Tenten held him and assured him. “There, there… You’re doing great! Everything will be all right. We’re here to save both of you.” 

Little Trunks’ eyes widened when he heard her voice. “Y-you are…”

Trunks grabbed little Tenten from him and carried her. “Okay, princess. Let me take you out from here.”

Little Tenten put her arm around him. “Thank you, sir. Please make sure Trunks okay as well…” She said as she rested her head on his shoulder. 

He patted her back. “He’s okay. Rest assured.”

“Thank goodness…” She trailed off.

“Okay, let’s get out from here.” He fired an energy ball to the ceilings, making a large hole on it and escape from it with Tenten along with the kids on their hand.

They laid the kids on the grass. The fire fighter were coming and immediately working to extinguish the fire. The medical staff approached the kids and gave them oxygen while Trunks and Tenten ran to hide. Little Trunks’ eyes still followed them. But before he could call them back, Bulma run towards him and held him.

“My boy! Thank goodness you’re okay!” Little Trunks held his Mother back and handed her the map he got from the lab. “Thank you so much, son. But you’ll have to remember this files aren’t as important as you, so don’t do anything stupid anymore, okay?” She said as she caressed her son’s cheek and kissed his forehad. Little Trunks nodded and shifted his gaze to look at Tenten who was now sleeping in the medical’s staff arm. Goten and Gohan were there to check her condition. He grabbed her hand. “Tenten… I’m glad you’re okay…” He said before closing his eyes, fell asleep as well.

After the fire fighters put out the fire, the staffs were working to gather the things they could save from the lab. The kids were sleeping together in a room and finally Trunks and Tenten could have a proper reunion with their family.

“I’m so tired…” Both of them were resting their head on the table.

“Thank you for your hard work today.” Bulma chuckled.

“Seriously, we’re playing hide and seek non stop with them. They’re looking for us in the beginning and we’re looking for them in the end.” Tenten stated.

Gohan laughed. “It’s funny if you put it that way.”

“I think I’ll have a good sleep tonight. Fighting Cell and ‘playing’ hide and seek with the kids in a day. I’m worn out...” Said Trunks.

“Yeah, so many things happened to us in a single day.” She said as she rested her back on the chair. She shifted her sitting position and cleared her throat. “Anyway, aside from our victory report, we got another news for you.” She smiled.

They’re gazing at her. Trunks lifted her hand and showing them the wedding bands on their fourth finger. “We’re married.” He said.

Gohan and Chichi were gasped. Chichi was shrieking in excitement as she held Bulma and the two women were jumping around together. Gohan hugged his sister, really excited with the news, saying that their Father would be really happy to hear this. They continue the day peacefully sharing their stories. Trunks brought Tenten and delivered their marriage news to Vegeta. They’re quite nervous, but Vegeta being Vegeta just smirked and patted both of them on shoulder. They were glancing at each other and smiled. They knew it’s Vegeta’s way to say ‘congratulation’. They decided it’s time for them to go back to the future.

Bulma carried his sword. “Trunks, don’t forget your sword.” She said.

Trunks was about to take the sword, briefly wondered before smiled at her. “Mother, can you give it to the little me when he’s get older?”

“Huh? Are you sure about this?” She asked.

“Yeah, I still have another spare in the future. Maybe it’s better to give it to him.” He replied. He took a glance to his wife and Tenten nodded in agreement.

“Well, if you say so.”

They were exchanging hugs again before jumped to the time capsule and took their leave. Tenten rested her head on his shoulder the moment they took off and snuggled at him.

He chuckled. “Why did you suddenly become so clingy?”

“Even as a kid, you still prioritize me over yourself.” She said as she gazed at him lovingly.

He put his arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. “I should say the same about you.”

She caressed his cheek. “I love you, Honey.” She said.

“And I you.” He replied.

 

***

 

Tenten was looking at her childhood photo with Goten and Trunks in it. She really misses her twin brother. She’s wondering what kind of absurdity he’d do with Trunks if he still well and alive. She kissed her middle and point finger and pointed it to the bird-shaped cloud.

“You’ll always be an irreplaceable part of me, Goten. I love you.”

 

***

AN: So, what do you think? Reviews, favorites and follows are love~ The next chapter will be posted after The Mischievous Warrior ends. So you’ll have to wait a bit longer~


End file.
